Deep Cover III (Windurst)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Intel Gathering | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = Fiendtrapper, Blank Fiend Plate | stars = | result = Increase Nation's Reconnaissance. | name = Deep Cover | nation = Windurst | tiers = 3 }} ---- Walkthrough *Speak with Pelpopo, she will ask you if you know about fiendtrapper. *She will give you a Fiendtrapper and 5 blank fiend plates. **Equip them in your ranged and ammo slots respectively and go out and take some pictures of Yagudo. **Unlike Soultrappers, the enemy does not need to have low health to be successfully trapped. However, only a good shot from the front will be accepted. *Go out and take some pictures of Yagudos in an area under their control. **All the pictures have to be from different Yagudo jobs. You can't submit a picture of the same class of Yagudo twice, such as two pictures of Yagudo Sentinels. **Furthermore, the Yagudo must be very high level. All the ones in Castle Oztroja (S) and its exterior will qualify, as do some Yagudo generals. * Trade the pictures to Pelpopo. **If the image is good, she will say This will do very well! **If the image is bad, she will say This image wasn't captured very well... **If the image is a repeat, she will say: We don't need any more images of those Beastmen. **If you took a picture of the wrong yagudo, she will say All those medals there don't represent your military prowess very well, do they? **If you took a picture of a Yagudo that's too low, she will say Well taking pictures of these fledgling Yagudo isn't going to help our war effort very well! (you still keep the fiend plate) *The mission is completed when you trade her 3 good images. ---- Acceptable Yagudo : (Please add to this list...) ---- Notes *The Yagudo in Meriphataud Mountains (S) and Castle Oztroja (S) are high-level enough to be accepted for this mission. A great way to get pictures easily is to sleep them and take the photos in the front. :*Zone out to lose aggro. If you went too deep in the castle, it may be advisable to use Escape, Warp, or Retrace. *Sometimes a campaign leader is accepted, though not always (she accepted Moo Ouzi the Swiftblade, but rejected Yuu Mjuu the Awakened). Regular troops will not be accepted for this ops. The Guard which follow the Transporters (particularly in Garlaige Citadel (S)) will. *If you are repeating this mission, you must drop the Fiendtrapper before you can talk to Pelpopo again. You may keep unused fiend plates for repeats. Any plate that was rejected for being of a "fledgling Yagudo" can be kept for a lower ops. ---- Objective :The gear of the Yagudo Theomilitary has been increasing in quality at an alarming rate, causing great concern. Proceed to (G-9) and under the orders of Pelpopo, gather intel on the status of the enemy's weaponry. Unit Requirement: 1